epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Welcome to Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! The rap battle series where we do battles that everybody and their mothers do! Anyways, welcome to the third episode of Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! I'm glad people are liking the series so far. Today, we have the famous Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, rapping against the Duel Monsters World Champion, Yugi Muto! Before we start there are a few things I want to address. First of all, I changed the schedule so now I can post the battle whenever I feel like it's good enough. Second, as mentioned before, there are so many other Ash vs Yugi battles out there. I can't be bothered to read them all. Just know that I will read them after this blog. I have no intention of copying anyone. If the lines are similar, just know that I thought of them myself. Finally, I just wanted to say that the battle was delayed because my computer restarted, and I forgot to save the lines. Honestly, I think it came out way better than the original. The battle was suggested by TheDoctorTenGrinch. I knew literally nothing about these characters before I did my research, so you'll have to bare with me if I make mistakes about history and shit. But enough rambling! Without further ado, let's get roooooooooit into the battle! Key Ash Ketchum is in red Yugi Moto is in purple Beat This is the beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124149/genres/gangsta-beats/money-burger Intro starts at 0:00 Rapping starts at 0:11 Introduction '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' VS '' '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Yugi Moto: The King Of Games has arrived, and I'm here to bring it. This battle's like the Dragon of Ra, because you know I'm gonna wing it. You really want to d-d-duel? I'll turn you to Ash. You'll end up like the Golden Castle of Stromberg after this Royal Straight Slash! I got fire like the Flame Swordsman. Flow like the Furious Sea King! Like Pikachu when you first met him, you'll want to be running! So don't even try to fight Duelist Kingdom's finest. I'd wish you Best Wishes, but it wouldn't help you in the slightest. Ash Ketchum: Your rhymes are a card, so you should keep your Trap shut! I'm a real Charmer, man. Your face is uglier than Muk! I've caught a whole army of Pokémon. How can claim to have worked hard, When in your own deck, you only own one single card! I'll knock you over like a Domino. You should choose Run, Little "Yugi." Call this Korea, 'cuz to me your life is 유희 (yuhui), your rhymes amuse me! Grab your cards, because this Monster on the mic wants to Duel! Your Mind's Crushed if you think you can win this battle, fool. Yugi Moto: I'll vanquish you! You'll be left a mystery like your father. You couldn't defeat me if you had a Maxi-million monsters. You need to Step your game up. It'd take Milleniums to beat me! With those terrible rhymes, there's no way you can defeat me! Go back to animal enslavement. Rapping isn't your cup of Téa. You can't control me in this rap. I'm special. Need a Card of Adversity? I bet your next verse will suck so bad, it's like you've been stunned. Call in a fire-type, because you certainly aren't one! Ash Ketchum: Think you can beat me? I'll put you to sleep like if you took all those decks. You have no chance! Why don't you run away and jump through a vortex. I couldn't find a Good-ra rhyme in that entire verse. I'm the best trainer in the Pokémon universe! Why don't you devour some burgers, and fix your hair too. I'm spitting verbal Thunderbolts like I was Pikachu! Your Green and envious of me, and the things I've achieved. You really should flee, because I always succeed! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' '' ''EPIC ''"Pikachu." *gets electrocuted* *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? Ash Ketchum Yugi Muto Hints: Decoded Ash: Ash = Ash Ketchum Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 9.png ERBOE Hint 10.jpg ERBOE Hint 11.jpg Category:Blog posts